All's Fair In Home, Love, And War!
by SilverInochi Briefs
Summary: Bra, Trunks, Goten, and Pan move out, and have Bulma make the capsule house for them. A few problems.... no tv, no computer, one bathroom..... and the only game they have is Twister! Please R/R!!! I really want this one to be good! T/P, G/B FINAL CHA
1. Nothing there!

Hi!  
I'm bacckkkk!! Did ya miss me?! Probably not. Well, my last fanfics was a flop,  
so it's on the "I'll finish this on a day when I have nothing to do... at all." This one I  
HOPE will be good. Our favorite four all wanna live without their parents.... so... what  
happens? I think I'm gonna try that 'If I don't get enough reviews for this, there will be  
no next chapter...' If you don't like this chapter, never fear. Just review and tell me I can  
do better, and I'll try to do better with the next chapter, k? So now you have no reason to  
NOT review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Nor do I own the game Twister.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Bra paced in front of her mother and father. Trunks stood behind her the whole  
time, nodding non-stop. "And Trunks and I *really* wanna do this..."  
  
Trunks slapped a smile on his face.  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth and simply said, "No."  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Bulma looked at him in shock, "WHAT?!"  
  
***********************************************  
  
"But Daddy..."  
  
"No way Pan."  
  
"I dunno what you were thinking Goten!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I think it'd be cool!"  
  
"Shut up Goku."  
  
Pan and Goten fell on the floor on their hands and knees, "Please?!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Three weeks later...  
  
"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Pan said hugging her parents and hopping into the back  
seat of Trunks' convertible, next to Bra and some boxes. Trunks turned on the car, and  
drove out of site.  
  
Gohan turned to Bulma, "Did you do it?"  
  
Bulma looked at him, and lifted an eyebrow, "Of course," she said, giving him a  
high five.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Bra, can you help me with this box?" Pan asked carrying in four boxes at one  
time.  
  
"Sure Pan," Bra responded taking one.  
  
Bra noticed Goten drawing something on the wall, she walked over to him,  
"What's that?"  
  
Goten grinned, "I plan to mark every time Trunks and Pan kiss while we're here...  
now let's see... one, two three..."  
  
Bra laughed carrying Pan's stuff to her room. When she got to the hallway, and  
turned around back to face Goten, "And what do we count what they're doing NOW as?!"  
  
************************************************  
  
"Okay Goten, let's see what my mom packed us for entertainment..." Trunks said  
looking through one of the closets of his new home. They all had to beg, but Bulma  
finally agreed to build them a capsule for the four kids to live in. They wanted to be on  
their own, and they decided that they could do this best living with each other. Goten and  
Bra found it strange that Trunks and Pan suggested it, but decided it would be fun  
anyways. Pan and Bra where both adults now, and where old enough to be on their own.   
They both went to collage, and both had jobs. Goten had a job also (AN: Yeah, I know...  
weird huh?) , and of course Trunks had one too (Enter president of Capsule Corps).   
Trunks had been a big enough idiot to trust his mother with the pack of the essentials of  
their new humble home, without supervision...  
  
"GAH! Trunks!" Goten shouted.  
  
"There's nothing here!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"Trunks you IDIOT!" Bra yelled, "You didn't watch mother pack did you?! This  
all their evil plot to get us to wuss out and go home!"  
  
Pan pushed Trunks out of the way and looked into the closet, "You dummies," she  
said, "there's something in here!"  
  
"What?!" the other shouted as if a chorus of angels had appeared for them to rest  
their boredom and for the sake of their sanity.  
  
Pan held up a box, "She put Twister in here!"  
  
The chorus of angels packed up an took the last train for the coast.  
  
Bra burst out into tears, "NO! We're all gonna die!" she screamed starting to  
banging her head on the wall.  
  
Goten fell on his back , "She's right! It's all over! It was nice knowing you all! I  
hope I see you in the land of eternal food..."  
  
"Oh Dende..." Trunks said slumping against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Pan said grinning, "Twister can be fun!"  
  
*********  
  
35 games of Twister later....  
  
"No! No more! No more blue! No more green! Kill the yellow! Ki blast the  
red!" Bra laid her head on Goten's shoulder, or more amply, slammed her head onto his  
shoulder... "Stop it! Stop this insanity!"  
  
"Ow!" Goten shouted.  
  
"I never want to see the game Twister again so long as I live..." Trunks added to  
his sisters wailing.  
  
"That's bound to be a very long time Trunks, are you sure about that?" Pan asked.  
  
"It won't be long at all if I live the rest of my life with food, drink, and Twister,"  
Trunks retorted.  
  
"True," Goten added.  
  
"Don't you see?" Bra asked, "This is all apart of our mother's malicious  
scheme... we should have seen it sooner... a DVD player, DVDs, a VCR, videos, all the  
video games! And NOTHING to work them on! Ohh Bulma Briefs.... you've out done  
yourself this time..."  
  
"Uh-oh..." Trunks said, "it's never good when she calls mom by her real name!!   
HIDE ME!"  
  
*************************************************  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry if this chapter wasn't as expected, next one'll be better!  
  
Next time on "All's Fair in home, love, and war"...  
  
Our heroes start out on their new lives together in one house... but there's nothing to do in  
the house. What's this new trouble they find? And why are Trunks and Goten laughing  
like that?  
  
PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm BEGGING here! 


	2. Bathroom crisis

Hi Minna!  
Same rules for this one! There are NO good reason why you shouldn't review it!   
So just... REVIEW! Also, I got a review on the G/B part of this. They're aren't together  
yet.... somehow this disaster will bring them together. WHEE!! So REVIEW!!!  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this story.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Goten stood slowly and walks across his bedroom. The last few hours had been ugly.   
After the realization of Bulma's intentions by Bra, they'd managed to calm her slowly  
and calmly, but you could tell she was planning something. Trunks had attempted to get  
them a TV, but nothing was going too good. They'd attempted to set it up, but it turns  
out Bulma *forgot* to create the house to work a TV. So... they were left with a box.   
Goten'd tried to be positive about their present situation, by taking out his markers  
(which appeared out of nowhere I might add) and coloring the box. Then he climbed into  
the box with sock puppets he'd made with Pan's socks (Which REALLY ticked her off).  
  
"Hello there Mister Fuzzel! What's new with you?"  
  
"Nothing much Misses Fuzzel! Just trying to entertain my friends!"  
  
Blank stares....  
  
"Let's ask Goten-chan what to do!"  
  
"Okay Mister Fuzzel!"  
  
"Goten.... our friends are all being big poopy panted sticks in the mud cuz we only have  
this HUGE cardboard box and a game called *cringe* Twister for fun... what should we  
do?"  
  
A crochet starts chirping...  
  
"Well... you go and try to find something fun to do!"  
  
Trunks lifted an eyebrow, "This makes me ALMOST wanna play Twister..."  
  
Bra nodded, "Sounds fun..."  
  
"No way!" Pan shouted, "Look, let's all go out to eat... sitting here isn't gonna make this  
anymore boring than it already is...."  
  
*************************************************  
  
The four walked into the McDonalds. "Okay," Pan said sighing, "This is the LAST time  
Goten pick where we're eating at..."  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten shouted pointing to a door, "I'll race ya to the kiddy ball pit!"  
  
"Whee! Yay!" Trunks shouted happily, "See ya girls!"  
  
Pan and Bra blinked...  
  
"Say Bra.... do you think we should ditch?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well," Pan said elbowing Bra, "Do YOU wanna be seen walking out with them?"  
  
"Good point!" Bra said running out the McDonald's door.  
  
************************************************  
  
The next morning...  
  
Goten stumbled out of his room... he had to go to the bathroom, however he couldn't  
remember which bathroom was his. He walked out of his room, and across to the hall  
and opened the door. What he found however...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a female voice screamed.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Goten! WHAT are you doing in my bathroom?!" Bra shouted wrapping a towel around  
herself and standing.  
  
"I have no idea! I thought this was my bathroom!" He shouted covering his eyes.  
  
Just then, as if it couldn't get worse, Trunks walked in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
  
Pan was behind him in toe.  
  
"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Are we interrupting something Uncle?!" Pan yelled.  
  
"What where you doing in here with my sister?!" Trunks screamed also.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Goten yelled, "I thought this was MY bathroom!"  
  
"It is!" Trunks shouted.  
  
"No it's not!" Pan shouted.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Dende! MOTHER!" Bra yelled, "She only put in ONE bathroom!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
After the group cleared, Goten got his chance to use the bathroom. He walked in, and  
looked around. Then....  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Goten feel to the floor laughing, causing Trunks to come running to the door, "Goten,  
bud, are you okay? You didn't slam the seat on..."  
  
"NO!!" Goten laughed standing and opening the door, "Look around here!"  
  
Trunks walked in. It only took him about 5 seconds before he was on the floor laughing  
also.   
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
Pan and Bra ran to the boy's sides, "What's the matter?!"  
  
Trunks looked at Bra, "You... *cough*... don't really... *hack*.... think this stuff.....  
*wheese*... is staying here do you?!"  
  
Bra and Pan looked around finding nothing wrong, "What stuff?"  
  
"This GIRLY stuff!" Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks got up to display the many non-masculine objects in the room. Bras, underwear,  
nylons, pads, tampons, PMS pills... ect.... (I HOPE you get the picture).  
  
"What?" Pan asked, "We need.... MOST... of that stuff...."  
  
"Come on!" Trunks said, "Pantyhose?"  
  
Pan laughed, "Nice to know you use such feminine terms. But now they're known as  
nylons."  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"Look, it's our bathroom too!" Bra shouted.  
  
"No WAY! This crap is going to be in a MAN'S bathroom!"  
  
Pan looked at Bra, "Well, I've not moving them, are you?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"PAAAANNNNN!!! BRRRAAAAA!!!"  
  
Goten cringed at the girlie stuff, "I'm not touching them... you're flying solo on this one  
Trunks!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Trunks was out of the bathroom  
before Goten.  
  
************************************************  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Next time on All's Fair In Home, Love, And War!:  
  
Well... the bathroom is defiantly a problem now, and it'll probably be one in the future  
also. But, why is everyone so cranky? And they don't look too good... what's up here?  
  
****  
  
Sorry it's so blunt and short again! BAD!!  
  
REVIEW!! I Got 12 for the first Chapta, let's see if I can do better on this one! PLEASE  
REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Four Sickies

Hi Minna-chan!  
  
Chatpa 3 is YOURS! I gots it out FINALLY! REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine!  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Trunks and Pan sat in the kitchen drinking cocoa and talking. Soon, they were joined with a derived Bra walking with the same look a 2-year-old gets when they seen the SugarPlum Fairy in their dreams.  
Suddenly, she stopped, scrunched her nose and started going through the cabinets.  
  
"What you looking for Bra-chan?" Pan asked.  
  
"You need our help?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Do we have any Pepto Bismol left?" Bra asked.  
  
Trunks jumped from his chair and ran across the room from Bra, "Why would you need THAT?!"  
  
"No reason," she responded, "I'm just not feeling too good."  
  
Trunks began climbing the drapes, "Get her away from ME!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You so much as SNEEZE on me," Trunks explained, "And I'll be out for a week!"  
  
"Oh MOO MOO!" Bra said walking over and taking Trunks' chair.  
  
Trunks growled as Goten walked in holding two new sock-friends. "Hey Trunks!" Goten shouted holding up his hands, "This is Jim Fuzzel, and Mary-Sue-Elizabeth Fuzzel! They're Mister and Misses Fuzzel's kids!"  
  
"Good morning to you..." Trunks said sarcasticly.  
  
Goten, of course, couldn't see this sarcasm.  
  
"Good morning Trunks!" he had Jim and MSE say.  
  
Trunks walked back to the table rolling his eyes, "Dende I hate morning people."  
  
Pan looked at the sock and foamed at the mouth, "Who's sock are those?!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Goten shouted, "I didn't use yours this time! Dende knows I learned last time!" Goten pointed to his bandaged arm.  
  
"Good."  
  
"They're Bra's..."  
  
"WHAT?!" The blue haired princess shouted, "Why you (censored)! Get your (censored) BACK HERE!"  
  
Goten turned and ran into the living room, a p.o.ed half Saiya-jin on his tail... Can't you FEEL the love?  
  
Trunks ran to the door and fell to his knees. He opened it a crack, and winced and gagged everytime Goten got a punch.  
  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Pan asked watching Trunks.  
  
Trunks winced again, "Prolly not, you heard her curse!"  
  
****************************  
  
"I'm sow sowwy..." Bra said blowing her nose, "Id awe myw fawd thad you guyd awe sick."  
  
"No," Trunks said tightening the blanket around himself, "It's my fault, I should have thrown you out on the street the second you even said the word."  
  
"What word?" Goten asked.  
  
"The Kalahari Desert," Pan retorted.  
  
"Sick," Trunks told him.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
A tall female doctor came walking out of the kitchen, "Okay, I've seen you all, anything else before I go?"  
  
"Yeah Doc!" Goten shouted, "I've been having the WEIRDEST dream lately, I'm in a field, fighting Buu, I turn around to see Gohan, and when I turn around again, Buu's become a giant ADVIL!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Same for me," Trunks said looking up at her, "Only in my dream, Buu's Tylenol." He rolled his eyes.  
  
The doctor left laughing.  
  
"Thank you so much Bra."  
  
"Pan-chan..." Bra whined, "Your boyfriend is being mean to me..."  
  
"Shud up."  
  
"I hate this," Bra said curling into a ball.  
  
"I hate YOU," Trunks said sneezing.  
  
"Would you stop it?!" Pan shouted, "We're all gonna be sick for at least 24 hours, so let's make the better of it."  
  
"I know!" Goten said standing, "Let's move furniture!"  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"I'll make sock puppets out of all your socks!"  
  
"Where do you want this couch?!" Pan asked jumping to her feet.  
  
"I thought you where sick Pan-chan," Trunks said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"I am," Pan said, "but the only thing more uncomfortable than being sick with you four, is the fact that the socks I have on at the moment have cloth, buttons, and yarn taped, glued, or sewn on them!"  
  
*********************************  
  
"Pan, have you seen my heating pad?"  
  
"No, now be quiet."  
  
Bra began to play with a cord under Pan's blanket, "Well, if this isn't it I'd like to know what other electrical device you have under that blanket."  
  
"I need it!" Pan shouted, "Now leave me alone!"  
  
"Dinner children!" Goten shouted skipping into the room holding a tray with 4 bowls of soup.   
  
Bra began to laugh.  
  
"What?" Goten asked her.  
  
"It's..." Trunks pointed at the pink lace apron Goten wore, topped off with a lovely pink towel on his head, "YOUR OUTFIT IS HILARIOUS!"  
  
"Oh HA HA..." Goten said sitting down and eating.  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Next time….  
  
What's up with Pan? Why is she acting this way? What's up with G/B?  
  
*=*=*=*=*=*=*=**=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
REVIEW!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  



	4. WHAT???

Hi minna!   
  
You really want this chapter? Well, I'm sorry to say this one won't be as silly as the others, but I need this chapter to make the next ones. I promise this one will be a GREAT chapter. And on a different level, better than the others. Thanks! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I no own DB/Z/GT.  
  
******************************************  
  
Trunks opened the door to the car, picked up his sleeping fiancé, and carried her into the house. When he walked in, he saw two half awake, half saiya-jin, adult sitting on the couch arguing.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't you two be sleeping?"  
  
"Not when he makes fun of my food!"  
  
Goten ran and hid behind Trunks, "It tasted like plastic!"  
  
Trunks turned his head slightly, "since when do you care about how your food tastes?"  
  
"Since now," Goten snorted.  
  
"Well, as you can see, Pan is asleep, so I need to put her to bed. You two do what ever please, but I'm warning you..." he glared at his best friend and his sister, "if there are any stains when you're done you'll both need to clean it up!"  
  
Goten and Bra blushed.  
  
***************************************  
  
Trunks walked into Pan's room and laid her down. She moaned as if in pain. He pulled down her bed covers, and tucked her in. After kissing her on the forehead, he left to go sleep.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next morning, Trunks seemed to be uncomfortable and in a rush. "By Bra!" He shouted running out the door, "Take good care of Pan for me!"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Bye big brother!"  
  
Suddenly, Goten came running out of the hallway much like Trunks had.   
  
"How! What's up with Pan??" Goten asked hiding behind the couch.   
  
"What do you mean?" Bra asked.  
  
"She's acting really weird!"  
  
Pan came marching down the hall. Her hair was messy, she was wearing her bathrobe, and she had rings under her eyes, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
"Pan!" Bra gasped looking at her friend, "What happened to you?"  
  
Pan shook her head, "I was up all night puking my guts out, that's what."  
  
Goten looked at her, "From a hangover?"  
  
"No," Pan responded, "I didn't drink, it didn't taste right to me last night."  
  
Bra's eyes widened, "Pan, I want you to go get dressed, and then drive yourself to the doctor. I'll call Trunks and tell him to be on stand by if you can't get back on your own."  
  
Pan slouched, "I don't wanna."  
  
"MARCH YOUNG LADY!"  
  
Pan turned and slowly walked into her room, "Meanie!" she spat and ran into her room like a five your old running away from her mother.  
  
Bra shook her head, then grabbed Goten by the caller and ran into the kitchen, "I think I know what's wrong with Pan!" she shouted.  
  
Goten looked at her.  
  
Bra grinned, "But I never thought my brother would be so bold..."   
**************************************  
  
Pan sat in the waiting room of the doctors office. The only other person there was what looked like a tried mother and her two year old daughter. Pan smiled at the two. The girl was so cute. Pan could feel her cheeks flush when she heard the nurse call her name.  
  
"Son Pan?"  
  
"Here!" Pan said wabbiling to her feet. The nurse led her into the next room, while the woman with the child smiled knowingly at Pan.  
  
"Okay," the doctor said holding up a needle, "I'm going to draw some blood to see what's wrong with you."  
  
Pan shivered, "Okay."  
  
The doctor drew some blood, and sent the sample down to the lab. He turned to Pan and said, "Okay, I need to see another patient, you wait here and I'll be right back."  
  
*******  
  
Pan waited for what seemed like years (and you almost never know, it might have been).   
  
Suddenly, the door opened and her doctor walked in, she looked at Pan and smiled, "We got your results."  
  
Pan got a worried look on her face, "What is it?"  
  
*************************************  
  
Trunks sat, slumped over and daydreaming at his desk. He hardly noticed the phone ringing. In fact, he didn't until he felt a pain, and the phone started to yell, "Pick me up!"  
  
Trunks scrambled to pick up the phone, "Yes,... hello?"  
  
His secretary answered, "You have a message from the local doctor's office. They said you need to get there right away."  
  
"Oh Brother!" He shouted, "It's Pan!"  
  
***************************  
  
Goten and Bra paced in the living room waiting from Pan to come home and confirm their prediction.   
  
"Do you really think?"  
  
"Yes I do Goten for the 100th time..."  
  
"I hope your wrong."  
  
"Why? They'll be okay."  
  
"I just..." Goten sighed, "I shouldn't even think that for Trunks. It selfish of me... but..." he looked down to the floor.  
  
"Keep going Goten," Bra said looking into his eyes, "I wanna know why that would bother you."  
  
"I just..." Goten looked at the floor, "Have you ever just assumed that when you had something happen to you for the first time, that your best friend would have it happen to them for the first time, at the same time, too?"  
  
  
"You mean..." Bra gestured to make her point without saying the forbidden word.  
  
"No!" Goten half laughed, "I really don't mind that. I don't mind it at all, it's just... I always figured we'd have the end result happen to us for the first time, at the same time. So everything could turn out like with me and Trunks."  
  
Bra looked at him, "Ohh Goten... I..."  
  
"Don't," Goten said turning his head, "It's stupid."  
  
"No, it's not," Bra said turning his face to hers again. "I always assumed me and Pan... and maybe even Marron would go through that at the same time. But when I figured this out for Pan and Trunks, I decided that there was always next time. Remember, your brother didn't have anyone like Trunks to hang out with as a kid. Exept Krillin and Mr. Piccolo. Maybe Pan's just gonna be like her dad."  
  
"Really?" Goten asked, blushing, "I guess we hold a similar dream then Bra. And I hope we all go through this all at the same time too. I'd love to see your kids, I bet they'll be wonderful..."  
  
Bra smiled and sucked in a breath, "Maybe you'll have to be there. Maybe, just maybe, it will be at the exact same time..."  
  
Goten looked at Bra, "What..."  
  
Bra's face glowed red, "Nothing..."  
  
Goten smiled, "You.... me....?"  
  
Bra giggled nervously. Of all times for Goten to get a hint, "Yeah..."  
  
Goten leaned in to Bra. His breath caught with hers, and the next thing either knew, they were kissing. Right there on the couch.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Trunks ran into the doctor's office, and run to the desk, "I'm here to get a Miss Son Pan?"  
  
The nurse took his arm, "Right this way..."  
  
She opened a door to reveal a pale Pan, sitting on the floor over a garbage can, puking her guts out.   
  
Trunks knelt down and kissed Pan on the top of the head. "Are you okay?" he whispered in a concerned voice, to her hair.  
  
Pan finished and wiped her face, "Trunks," she whispered, sighing, "We need to talk... badly...."  
  
"Okay dear," Trunks said sliding an arm under her legs and lifting her into the air. "Whatever happened, I promise it'll be okay..."  
  
Pan slowly began to close her eyes, "Yes," she whispered, "Everything will be more than fine..."  
  
He took her down to the car and opened the passenger side, he set Pan down, and then walked to his side of the car.  
  
When they were almost home, Pan noticed a park and pointed out the window, "Trunks! Go there!"  
  
"Whatever you say," Trunks said, turning the car and parking.  
  
They started to walk, hand in hand by the river. Trunks could tell there was something different about Pan. Fearing she was trying to enjoy her final moments... Trunks spoke up, "Pan, what happened at the doctors office that you were throwing up like that?"  
  
Pan smiled at him, "Shock."  
  
Trunks stopped and made her face him, holding her firmly by the shoulders, "What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
Pan looked directly into his eyes, "I'm fine."  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes, "Then why would you be in shock."  
  
Pan narrowed hers to mock him. She knew he'd be as surprised as she was when he heard... though, he might not react the same way. "Because. What showed up on my blood test I didn't see coming, and never expected."  
  
Trunks released his eyes slightly, "What's wrong Pan? If it's not bad, and you never saw it coming, and it made you throw up? What's the secret?"  
  
Pan smiled and released his hands from her shoulders. She moved in closer to him, rested her chin on his shoulder, intending to whisper in his ear. At the same time, she took his left hand in her right one. She turned his palm to face her and placed it on her abdomen, "This," she whispered, "This is the key to my secret."  
  
********************************************  
  
Next time on AFIHLAW:  
  
Time to tell the family! How will Gohan react? What about Bra and Goten? And Pan and Trunks, what'll they do now?  
  
********************************************  
  
Come on! Don't tell me that wasn't worth reviewing!!! I want reviews on this one!  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

Hi minna!  
  
Sorry this chater took SO long! I got REALLY bad writer's block! This might not be as funny as the first chapters, but this part of the story wasn't ment for humor. If you noticed, I'm doing this in order. The first few chapters was for home, these and the next ones will me love, and then that leaves.... heehee, guess! REVIEW!!! As you may have noticed, I changed my screen name. DO NOT BE ALARMED! It's still me! Also, this chapter, and maybe the next few will have bits and pieces from my fanfic Aishiteru. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: "And to your right you find the fanfic entitled "Aishiteru", by Inochi. To your left you find the fanfic entitled, "Through Her Eyes*~" by Inochi. And at your front you find that she owns in no way DB/Z/GT."  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Who's going first?"  
  
"You."  
  
"What?? Why me??"  
  
"Cuz your dad won't harm you."  
  
"Your's will."  
  
"Mine doesn't scare me as much on this subject."  
  
Bra came rushing into the room, "Trunks! Pan! They're here! Can Goten and I go hide yet?"  
  
Pan laughed, "That would be advised."   
"Thank GOD!" Bra said running out of the room. She ran down the hall, "Goten!" she shouted banging on the door, "Come on Goten! We can go now!"  
  
"But I wanna finish Mary Sue Elizabeth vertion 3.0...."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for that!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Goten asked through the door.  
  
"I mean the parents are here! Now get your buns in gear be-"  
  
Goten cut her off, "Come on Bra!" he shouted jumping out of his room holding a large suitcase, taking her hand, and running down the hall, "We have no time to waste! We have to leave before my brother can blow us all up!"  
  
When they got to the end of the hall they realized.... they were too late.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"YAY!" Three women shouted as they jumped to their feet.  
  
Goku laughed along with ChiChi, Videl, and Bulma.  
  
Vegeta stared at Trunks.  
  
Gohan glared at Trunks.  
  
Happy Family.  
  
"When did this.... happen?" Vegeta managed to say.  
  
"About 13 weeks ago."  
  
"Wow!" The cheery trio sang.  
  
Gohan's ki rose.  
  
Goten felt it and sank, "Oh no..."  
  
Wait a minute... Goku thought (AN: gasp GOKU THOUGHT???) I remember that girl... from a year ago tell me that she wasn't born for 3 years... this has only been one. Is this Michi? Or is it another she failed to tell us about?  
  
Goku, unfortunatly, started to murmur out loud, "Strange..."  
  
"What's strange?" Pan asked her grandfather.  
  
Goku blushed, "Nothing! This is great Panny!"  
  
Pan's eyes traveled over to her father, "Are you gonna say something Dad?"  
  
Gohan grunted.  
  
Videl ran over to him, "Isn't this GREAT?"  
  
"Wonderful," Gohan replide.  
  
"Let's have a PARTY!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Goten shrugged and pulled out Mary Sue Elizabeth 3.0, "Hey MSE 3.0," he turned the puppet in by himself, "Oh hi Goten!" "What's new with you MSE 3.0?" "Nuttin, you Goten?"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Goten shouted, "Do you think that if I went in by my brother he'd be happier?"  
  
Bra laughed, "You can sure try!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Goten skipped out by his brother, "Oh Brother-kins! I got the bestist best show you've ever SEEN!"  
  
"I'm sure Bro," Gohan responded rolling his eyes, "But I have other things to worry about..."  
  
Goten's eyes filled with alligator tears, "WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! MOMMY! DADDY!"  
  
********************************************  
  
"Bye Dad!" Pan said waving at her parents out the door.  
  
"Ugh!" Trunks said sitting down.  
  
"Trunks!" Goten shouted jumping on his friend and hugging his neck, "My brother spared you!"  
  
"*gurgle* Thanks..... beh.... Got....en.....," Trunks replide gasping for air.  
  
Pan sat down next to the two, "I'm glad that's over."  
  
Bra sat down in the chair, "I can't believe Goten and I didn't get out."  
  
"Yeah," Goten said sitting down.  
  
"Vegeta didn't look happy."  
  
"Neither did Gohan."  
  
"Goku looked like he was thinking or something..."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"The look on his face, was very... puzzling. Like he knew something we didn't, but was trying to place how it went together..."  
  
Goten looked puzzled, "Since when does Dad think?"  
  
"Since when does Grandpa do puzzles?" Pan asked.  
  
"He started one once..."  
  
Pan sighed and shifted her weight. She kicked her legs over Trunks' and laid down, "I'm really exhausted. That was too long for me."  
  
************************************************  
  
"I don't get this..." Goku complained to King Kaiou.  
  
"You don't get a lot of things," King Kaiou retorted.  
  
"I mean I don't understand..."  
  
"You don't understand toilet paper Goku," Kaiou responded.  
  
"NOO!" Goku shouted, "When I was back on Earth for Panny to tell us about her baby, I remembered something."  
  
Kaiou jumped to his feet and took Goku's temperature.  
  
"When I was back about a year or so ago, a girl showed up in my bathroom- shut up- and she said she was the daughter of Trunks and Pan. Her name was Michi..."  
  
Kaiou raised an eyebrow, "And...?"  
  
"The fishey thing is," Goku continued, "the ki isn't the same, and she never mentioned an older brother or sister."  
  
"Strange..." Kaiou comented.  
  
"Hey!" one of the other deseased fighters said running up to Goku and Kaiou, "A new fighter is coming!"  
  
"Huh?" Kaiou said, "No one was scedualed to come here!"  
  
"Someone from Earth," the fighter said.  
  
"Oh no!" Goku shouted pulling his hair, "One of my friends must have died!"  
  
A small light came floating through the large white gates. It floated up to Goku, stopped, and began to take shape.   
  
Kaiou looked at the small light, "Strange, it looks as if this one was never born, how could it come to a place of deseased fighters?"  
  
Goku stared at the light. When the light show had finally ended, a small infant with lavender hair and blue stared up at him.  
  
Goku stopped breathing.  
  
"Oh my Dende," he said looking at Kaiou...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Pan laid back on the couch, "I'm tired."  
  
Trunks kissed her on the forehead, "Then get some rest."  
  
"Good," Pan said standing, "Then you can clean up the mess," she motioned to the half gone part of their home that Gohan had blasted away.  
  
Trunks sneered.  
  
Pan walked into the kitchen laughing.  
  
Goten and Bra walked with Trunks over to the pile and started to clean.  
  
Suddenly a chrasing sound came from the kitchen...  
  
********************************************  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I really am evil! First, I make you wait over a week for this part, then I leave it at a cliff hanger!! OH I'm BAD! Okay, now look at the lil book at the bottum of your screen. Fill it in, and click the button! THANKS!  
  
  
  
  



	6. 

  
Here's chapter 6....  
  
****************************************************  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Goten heard the crash and scrambled into the kitchen  
where it came from. There was a sight that made Trunks' breath stop.  
  
Pan was on her knees, bent over and silently moaning in pain. Gasps for  
breath came from her every so often, as she slowly attempted to lift her  
eyes to meet Trunks' glaze.   
  
Goten was quick to act, understanding how serious this was, "Bra go get  
the phone and dial 911!" he shouted.  
  
Trunks snapped back into reality and ran to Pan's side. He quickly  
grabbed her hand and burried his nose in her hair. It didn't take a  
scientist to understand what was going on.  
  
"Oh Trunks," Pan managed to say, "It hurts..... it's hurt so... mu-" Pan  
sucked in another breath, then cried out in pain. Pan fell from her knees  
to the floor as blood began to fall from her body.   
  
Goten saw this and looked sternly at Trunks, "I'm going to go get some  
towels to clean that up..."  
  
Pan continued to cry in pain. Trunks whispered to her hair, "It's going to  
be okay Pan, everything will be okay."  
  
Pan looked up at Trunks. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead  
her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out.  
  
Bra ran into the room with two tall men behind her, "Here guys," she said  
kneeling down by Pan.  
  
The two men laid Pan down on the stretcher. Trunks took her hand and  
ran with them to the ambulance.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"What have we got here?"  
  
"Female. 24 years of age. Found collapsed on kitchen floor. 13 weeks  
pregnant."  
  
"Okay people! Let's work magic here!"  
  
Trunks stood behind the doors as the doctors and nurses fought to save  
Pan's life. Bra and Goten walked slowly to the chairs to wait.   
  
Bulma and Vegeta where the first to come bursting through the doors,   
"What happened?" Bulma screamed running up to her son.  
  
Bra looked at her mother, "Mom...."  
  
Bulma started to shake Trunks, "WHAT HAPPENED?"  
  
"Mother..." Bra said.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Bulma shouted again, "WHAT-"  
  
"Pan is having a miscarriage!" Bra shouted at her mother.   
  
Bulma realized to late that she'd gone too far, "Oh God, I'm so sorry."  
  
Trunks said nothing nor moved a millimeter.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Who is this Goku? Do you know him?" Kaiou asked.  
  
Goku reached out and held the infant, "Could this be... Panny's baby?"  
  
Kaiou looked at the child, "Well, how many other possibilities of a  
lavender haired infants would you know?"  
  
"Oh my..." Goku said stroking the side of the infants head.  
  
"Well," Kaiou said, "You best send the child to the Grand Kaiou. It needs  
to be judged."  
  
"No way," Goku said, "Tell this Grand Kaiou, that this infant died before  
birth, and thus will grow here in the next world. So, I would like to train  
it to be the warrior it should have been. As of now, I would like a crib for  
a small child."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Gohan and Videl rushed into the room. "What happened?" Videl asked.  
  
"Pan has..." Goten started.  
  
Bra finished for him, "Had an incomplete miscarriage."  
  
Trunks bent over as if choking on something.  
  
Gohan watched Trunks, and suddenly felt sorry for being to hard on him  
earlier.  
  
"So," ChiChi said, "They're in there with Pan," she said pointing at the  
operating room, "and they're removing the deceased fetus. And fixing  
everything up."  
  
"Mother," Goten said looking at his mom, "What *is* the difference  
between a full and a incomplete miscarriage?"  
  
  
  
  
"Well," ChiChi said, "In a full one, everything comes out on it's own. In  
an incomplete one, she needs to go and have the corps removed  
surgically."  
  
Trunks choked on her words.  
  
Bra cried on Goten's shoulder, and he stroked her back supportively. "I've  
jinxed it," Goten sighed.  
  
"What-"  
  
Before Gohan could finish his question, a doctor came walking quickly  
into the room, "Is a family member present?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Because the patient needs an important medical operation... we need to  
remove some things..."  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks who's was ridden with shock. Trunks collected  
his thoughts and looked back at Gohan. Gohan nodded. "What  
'things'?"  
  
"Her uterus."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
Trunks didn't need to glaze over this time. He knew the answer. "No  
way in hell."  
  
"What?!" Bulma shouted, "Trunks, I know you love Pan. And I know you  
both want kids, but... think about Pan's safety! She could DIE if they  
don't do this!"  
  
Videl turned to Gohan, grabbed his arm, and shook it, "Gohan say  
something."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Listen to Trunks. Leave everything as it is."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"GOHAN!" ChiChi shouted, "This is your daughter here! Remember,  
little Panny? She could-"  
  
"She would rather," Trunks retorted.  
  
"Huh?" ChiChi asked, confused.  
  
"Pan loved the child she lost dearly. And I believe that if she didn't know  
she could have another she would never recover from this. Pan-chan  
would rather die then never be able to have any children. I *know* you  
can fix her without taking anything out, so go fix Pan-chan!"  
  
The doctor nodded, turned and left.  
  
***************************************************************  
Next time in AFILHW:  
  
What will happen with Pan in the hospital. And what about the baby?   
What will happen between Pan and Trunks?? How about Goten and Bra??  
  
****************************************************************  
  
NOW REVIEW! 


	7. 

Hi minna!  
  
Michi said she'd scream. I had to put it up within the next day. So, here ya be!  
  
Disclaimer: NOPEY!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Pan opened her eyes slowly to see a sleeping Trunks at the foot of her bed. He was laying face down as if he'd been awake waiting for her. She slowly sat up through the pain of her operation and tried not to wake Trunks.  
  
Too late...  
  
Trunks groaned and sat up. "Huh? Pan.... you're awake?"  
  
"What happened Trunks?"  
  
"Uhhh..."  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
"Well..." Trunks looked at the floor, "I dunno how to say this Panny..."  
  
"I lost," she paused, "I lost it didn't I?"  
  
Trunks just stared down.  
  
"Didn't I Trunks?"  
  
"Yes," He responded, "it was an incomplete miscarriage."  
  
"Oh Dende," Pan said sitting back at looking at Trunks. She suddenly sat up and forward, "They didn't take out-"  
  
"No," Trunks answered before she could finish, "Your father and I wouldn't let that happen."  
  
Pan sat back a minute to let everything sink in. "Trunks," she said as tears began to flow, "I lost our baby.... how do I go on living?"  
  
Trunks mumbled something still staring at the floor.  
  
"What," Pan asked, "What was that Trunks?"  
  
"I have no idea," Trunks responded, "but I don't want you to be mad at yourself for this. The doctors said there was no way for this to be prevented."  
  
******************************************************  
  
Bra and Goten sat alone in the waiting room. Everyone had left to eat or sleep somewhere. Neither said anything. Neither one looked at the other one.   
  
There was nothing to say.  
  
"That could have been me Goten," Bra said slightly tilting her head.  
  
"But it wasn't," he replied.  
  
"Do you feel guilty because of how we where talking when we where waiting for Pan to confirm that she was having a baby?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Goten and Bra sat uneasily for awhile.  
  
Bra turned and looked at Goten, "Do you think Pan and Trunks will be okay?"  
  
"Do you mean do I think they'll stay together?" Goten asked looking at her out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think they will," Goten said, "They bonded long ago."  
  
"Bonded?"  
  
"Something I assume happens between Saiya-jins. Vegeta talks about it every once and awhile. From what I heard, two Saiya-jins bond, and they can no longer live without one another. A strange occurrence in the saiya-jin nature," Goten explained, "That happened to Trunks and Pan when they were on the Grand Tour." (AN: I was thinking about that the other day, and if you think long and hard, Trunks and Pan would have bonded on the grand tour.)  
  
"Ohh," Bra said looking at Pan's hospital room door, "So they'll be okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Goten said as Bra snuggled her head on his shoulder, "They'll be fine."  
  
********************************************************  
  
Pan's eyes were puffy and red from crying.  
  
Trunks patted and rubbed her back over and over to try and calm her. "Shhh," he said, "Calm down Pan. It wasn't ment to be..."  
  
"I know," Pan sobbed, "but I feel so guilty. It shouldn't have happened."  
  
"There was nothing to stop it," Trunks told her, "We'll be okay, and our child will be find with..." he trailed off.  
  
Pan only cried.  
  
"Listen Pan," Trunks said sitting her up and making her look him in the eyes, "Everything will be okay. You hear me? I promise you that. I may not be the best at keeping promises, but I promise you that much. Everything will be okay someday." he picked up her hand and placed his palm against hers, "Look at that," Trunks said pointing out the ring on her finger, "Remember the night I gave you that? That is my promise. I will be with you always. I will love you always. Nothing will ever change that. Hear me. I'll take good care of you, and though I know the pain may seem like it'll never go away, someday it will. And then, a million years from now, we'll have had a few kids, and we'll have all died, and all of us, every last one of us, will be together in the end."  
  
Pan half smiled, half sobbed. She hoped he was right.  
  
Trunks rest his other hand on her cheek, "I promise. I truly do." (AN: And before I get any more reviews saying "When did they get angaged, I'll let you know now that I'll have that as a flash back in a later chapter.)  
  
Pan took the hand on her cheek, and brought it to her face and kissed it gently. Trunks leaned into her, and kissed her neck, "Thank you Trunks," she whispered as he slowly stood and opened the door.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'm gonna go tell Goten and Bra how you are. You go rest," he motioned his hands for her to go to sleep.  
  
Pan nodded, "Yes sir," she laid back, and closed her eyes.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Goten looked up as Trunks exited Pan's room, "How is she?" Goten whispered.  
  
Trunks stood in front of the door, "Pan's going to need a lot of physical and mental therapy after this."  
  
Goten avoided moving, due to a angelically sleeping Bra, "And you?"  
  
"I don't know what I'll need. Right now, I need Pan to be okay."  
  
"Yeah," Goten said trying to shift his weight, "I think I'll take Bra home," He said supporting her head, and lifting her up.  
  
Trunks looked at him though one eye, "Bonded with my sister I see."  
  
Goten grinned, "I guess so."  
  
"Bye," Trunks said turning to Pan's room.  
  
"Bye," Goten said leaving the hospital.  
  
Trunks tip toed into Pan's room to find her sleeping. He kissed her forehead, turned out the light, and sat back down in his chair next to her bed to sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Next time on AFIHLAW!  
  
How will Pan recover? When am I gonna add more G/B? Will Goku ever tell them he has their son with him?  
  
*****************************************************  
  
WOW! Sort one! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! And for those of you who didn't get the message: REVIEW!  
  



	8. 

Hi minna-chan!  
  
Gosh, when was the last time I'd updated? Last night? Hmmmmm... well Michi-chan, you didn't know I was gonna post this one without you yelling at how slow I'm taking with this one. Good news folks! This will be the last chapter of depression. We are almost done with the "love" part, so stick around for more humor with the "war" part.  
  
In other news, I'm planning are starting two more new fanfics soon. Which are going to have to be VERY motivated by reviews cuz I have sorta a one track mind... heehee. The first one, will be completely DBZ for your pleasure. I hate how GT ended, it made it seem like everyone just, ya know, split apart and never talked again. Well, what if they did? It'll be T/P and G/B if you where wondering. And the other one will be a sort of a next gen GW and DBZ crossover. When you review lemme know what you think.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own this story or this song.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Bra walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. She was clad in black and her hair was tied up nicely. Goten poked his head through the door, "Come on love," he said walking in and kissing her neck, "we can't be late."  
  
Bra didn't smile. Not even almost. "Of course not Goten."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And you find yourself falling down  
With your hopes in the sky  
And your heart like grape gum on the ground  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan snapped out of her gaze as Trunks silently opened the car door, and offered her a hand. She walked close to him, but neither said a word.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And you try to find yourself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was there. ChiChi, Goten, Bra, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, #18, Marron, Tien, Chanzu, Yamcha... Pan watched them all. Her grandfather wasn't there, she was heartbroken. She was surrounded by everyone she loved, but she still felt so alone. She turned and cried into Trunks chest. The Priest said his final prayer over the tiny grave. They didn't know whether the infant had been male or female, so they simply called it "Trunks".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the abstractions of religion  
And the cuelty of everyone else  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures sat up in the trees. One was tall with messy black hair and kind eyes. The other was the size of a teen with lavender hair in a bowl cut. The lavender hair one turned to the other as the people at the funeral left, "Which ones where my parents?"  
  
The dark haired one took the lavender haired ones hand, "This way."  
  
"Where are we going Goku?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And you wake up to realize  
Your standerd of living somehow got stuck on survive  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The lavender hair one knelt down at the grave, "Trunks Vegeta Briefs II?" he turned to Goku, "Is that me?"  
  
Goku nodded. "And you look just like your father."  
  
Trunks II looked back at the group of people now staring at him, "And so that man with purple hair, and the woman with black hair are my parents?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When your standing in deep water  
And your bailing yourself out with a straw  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Pan ran into her room and slammed the door. She wanted to see no one, everyone knew it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
And when you're drowning in deep water  
And you wake up making love to the wall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan shot up in her bed. Breath was caught in her throat. She'd had nightmare again. Nightmares that this was all her fault. Nightmares that everyone hated her for it. But it was no nightmare that she hated *herself* for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well it's these little times  
That help to remind  
It's nothing without love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stood on shakey legs. She walked out of her dark room. Her sanctuary. The only place on Earth she had to face no one. She never wanted to see the world again. She walked slowly into the bathroom, and spashed water on her face. She turned and walked over to a bottle that laid on the counter... thoughts came to her mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You wake up to realize your only friend  
Has never been yourself or anyone who cared in the end  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She fought the thoughts. The pain would end. It had to. Someday, everything would be good again. Trunks promised her that. She took his word for that. Trunks would never lie to Pan at a time like this.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Trunks put his bags in the back of his car. He had to go away for awhile. He loved Pan dearly, and that was exactly why he couldn't watch her slowly kill herself like she was. She hadn't eaten. She wouldn't make contact with anyone, no even him. it hurt too much.   
  
His sister pleaded with him not to leave. As much as he agreed that he shouldn't, he had to get away.  
  
It was killing him too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's when everything fades or falls away  
The chains which once held us are only the chains which we've made  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan sat up in her bed and listened to Bra and Goten argue with Trunks that he shouldn't go. Tears fell from Pan's eyes. Had she really hurt him that much? Was her feeling sorry for herself and not thinking of anyone else harming them that much?  
  
*********** flashback***************  
  
Trunks knelt down on a nervous knee, and put a nervous hand in his pocket. He took it out, and held up a box to her.  
  
"Pan-chan?"  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"I- I- I-....uhhh... would u, would u..."  
  
Pan's eyes filled with tears as she jumped onto his knee, "Of course I will Trunks-chan! Why'd you even ask?"  
  
**************end flashback****************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you're standing in deep water  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
And then your drowning in deep water  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan stood and opened her door.  
  
"Where is Trunks going?"  
  
Bra and Goten looked up at the figure before them. Pan's hair was messy, her clothes didn't match, but she stood there, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He's leaving Pan," Bra said in a scratchy throat, "You better hurry and catch him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well it's these little times  
That help to remind  
It's nothing with out love, love, love  
It's nothing without love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Trunks stuffed his last bag in the trunk.  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
He looked up to see Pan running at him. She jumped into his arms. "Trunks, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"It's okay Pan," he whispered into her hair, "We both need help right now, that's all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We've compromised our pride  
And sacrificed our health  
We must demand more  
Not from each other  
But more from ourselves  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks picked Pan up, "But the first step, is coming out of your shell. You need to open up to us Panny, or we can't help you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When your standing in deep water  
And you're bailing yourself out with a straw  
And when you're drowning in deep water  
And you wake up making love to a wall  
Well it's these little times  
That help to remind  
It's nothing without love  
It's nothing without love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*********************************************  
  
Next time on AFIHLAW:  
  
What's up with the heater. Why is Trunks marching around. What are our heros planning? Stay turned to the next part of our on going saga... the begining of the war!  
  
*********************************************  
  
HA HA! You thought I'd end it there, huh? Fat chance! A girl has nothing better to do than continue her best fanfic so far. Even though one of my others was posted on a site somewhere, and the other was pretty good... anyways.... REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



	9. So Sorry! (Read Me) The I got rid of th...

So Sorry! I know the last few chapters have been rushed and dumb, and hopped right out of Pan's depression. The reason I did that is, I made that so depressing for myself, I guess I figured I should stop there before the story never becomes funny again. But, I have figured out ways to make Pan still recovering and humourus. Chapter 10 came out so soon because I'm starting a new fanfic, because the idea wouldn't leave me mind, and I didn't want it to. So, I make one or two more chapters of depression for you. And I think I'll change the "War" part too. Cuz I didn't like how that was going. But hey, if you have *any* idea to make my story better please let me know. Thank you to the people who let me know it was going too fast, I hope I can help ya! ^.~  
  
~*Inochi*~  
  



	10. A Poem For The Heart...

This chapter is more of a poem....  
  
*************************************  
  
4 months later...  
  
The sunlight shown brightly into the small room and made Bra's nose twitch. She rolled onto her side. Another Saturday. Another morning. Another day. But today was somehow different. Bra's mind scrambled to think of what was so different about today. Then it came to her. She rolled back onto her back and swung her arm to smack the body next to hers. "Goten wake up."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Wake up Goten, it's Christmas!"  
  
"Huh?" Goten sat straight up. "It's Christmas? YAY!" Goten pulled off the covers to revile his boxers and T-shirt. "Come on Bra! Let's wake up Pan and Trunks!"  
  
"Sure," Bra said, standing up in her tank top and pants. "You go wake them up, and I'll go make cocoa."  
  
Bra and Goten walked out of the bedroom, Goten going to Trunks and Pan's room, and Bra going into the kitchen.  
  
Goten hopped happily up and down, and knocked on the door of the room, "Come on Trunks, Pan, get up! It's Christmas!"  
  
Pan pulled a pillow over her head, "Did you hear something Trunks?"  
  
Trunks joined her under a pillow, "Not if you didn't."  
  
The pounding became harder, "WAKE UP NOW!!!"  
  
Pan sat up, "Okay Uncle!" She stood and walked over to the dress and picked up a glass of water. Trunks stood, walked over to her, and watched her as she took out the pills she had to help her depression.   
  
"One, two," Pan counted, she looked at Trunks out the corner of her eye. She popped the pills in her mouth, took a drink of the water, and swallowed.   
  
Trunks couldn't help but be proud of Pan. She survived losing a baby, and being depressed, which, even for a Saiya-jin is hard. She'd been scaring him for a while. Then she agreed to go see a doctor. Now she has pills and sees the doctor once a week. Trunks even goes. It's a team effort the doctor says, and if that's what it takes for Pan to be happy again, then he'd do it.   
  
Pan smiled at him, waving her hand in front of his face. Trunks woke up from his little world and looked at her, "Huh?"  
  
She slapped his arm playfully, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Trunks and Pan joined Bra and Goten in the living room. As the couple entered hand in hand Bra smiled up at them and said, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten shouted, pausing a moment from the new red firetruck he'd gotten from Santa.  
  
Pan looked around the room crammed full of presents, "Where did all this stuff come from?"  
  
A mysterious knock came from the door. Trunks walked over to open it, but instead it opened up to a cheery Bulma dragging a cursing Vegeta behind her. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Videl and Gohan said as they appeared behind them.  
  
"Goten, what do you have on your face??" ChiChi scolded as she wiped something off Goten's chin.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Pan said as she hugged her Grandma, Mother, Father, and Goten got caught in there too.  
  
Trunks and Bra followed suit hugging their mom and dad.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Thank you for dinner ChiChi, is was great!" Bulma piped as she wiped her face. Vegeta cursed under his breath.  
  
"Yes Mother, is was great!" Gohan smiled.  
  
"Well," Pan said, "We should-"  
  
"No!" Bulma said standing, "I wrote alittle something for today. So sit your butt down and listen."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Yet another year is ending  
And soon we'll all be older other than the year before  
This one has been hard  
And there will be tough times in the years to come  
But we will love each other  
  
My baby girl is in love with my dearest friend's youngest son  
My little boy is going to marry that same friend's granddaughter  
It makes me feel old  
I now understand how ChiChi feels  
My two children asked me this year  
If they could move out  
And live on their own  
I said they could  
It didn't take them long to realize that I'd made this an impossible place to live in  
But they stayed  
  
Last night I wondered why.  
I'd made this place so they'd come running home  
And so I wouldn't feel as old as I do  
But my children stayed  
Then I realized that this has made them stronger  
It brought two of them together  
It brought hard times on all of us,  
but most of all on Trunks and Pan  
They will never forget their child  
As none of us will  
And they helped each other recover  
And Pan you've been a real trooper  
  
  
This May, my son will marry  
And I'll give him away to another woman  
Who will love him  
As much as I have  
But in a totally new way  
  
I assume, that soon Bra and Goten will be as one  
And then I'll be alone with my husband  
A feeling that I haven't felt in 38 years.  
  
But I can live  
As long as I know,   
There will be more love in this family soon."  
  
There wasn't a dry eye in the room.  
  
Well, exempt Vegeta's.  
  
Pan stood, "Oh Bulma,... thank you so much..." she gave the woman a hug.  
  
"Mother," Bra sniffed as she also hugged Bulma, "There'll be more love in this family than you'll have time to deal with!"  
  
Our picture of the family fades to beginning out the window, and then from the street.  
  
A light shines, and a small girl, about 12 years old, is looking in the window. She is wearing a girl's school uniform, and an orange bandanna. She runs to the light. She stops, turns, and waves her hand, "Hey Trunks! Trunks! Come on!"  
  
A boy, wearing a uniform similar to hers runs up by her and takes her hands, "What is it Pan-chan?"  
  
The chibi Pan hugs the chibi Trunks, "Merry Christmas Trunks!"  
  
The chibi Trunks hugs her back, "Merry Christmas Pan-chan..."  
  
"Wait for us!" A 12 year old girl with blue hair and a 12 year old boy with black hair shout as they run up by Trunks and Pan.  
  
"Come on!" Trunks shouts as he takes chibi Pan's hand, "We're gonna be late!"  
  
The four all leave together in the light.  
  
***************************************  
  
End here? Want an epilogue? What this chapter to be re-done? Does Goten's wish ever come true?  
  
  
  



	11. Family Ties

Final Chapter! Sniff! This was my lovely fic, and now I can focus all my time on "Every Time". I also have a new idea for a fic, but you'll have to wait to see what it's about!   
  
Bra wasn't pregnant at the end of chapter 10, she was only promising Bulma she would be one day. Also, Goten (and Bra) made a wish in one of the earlier chapter, this reflects on that.  
  
Review!!!!!!!  
  
***********************************  
  
2 years later...  
  
2 am  
  
Trunks wanted to feel tired. He really did. But emotions and fears running through his head refused to allow him to even rest his eyes. Trunks found himself watching Pan disappear down a hallway before turning and rushing down the hall. 2 am. He wasn't ready for ANYTHING at 2 in the morning...  
  
Especially not this...  
  
Trunks lifted his head long enough to see his best friend Goten coming rushing into view. Unfortunately not soon enough for Trunks or Goten to stop.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Oww..." Trunks said sitting up.  
  
"Huh?" Goten asked not realizing what was going on, "Oh, sorry Trunks. I'm alittle gulp stressed at the moment."  
  
"You here to see Pan?"  
  
"No!" Goten practically shouted, "Wait, Pan's here?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"So is Bra!"  
  
Both men shot up to their feet, "We need the forms!"  
  
***************************************  
  
Pan inhaled heavily. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Pan heard the door open in-between her breathing, and spat at the nurse that entered, "Where is Trunks?"  
  
"I'm not sure ma'am," the Nurse responded, "he's probably filling out forms right now. Not to worry miss, he'll be here before you have your baby."  
  
Pan snorted and returned to focusing on her breathing. She suddenly noticed that the nurse was wheeling in a bed. 'Oh sure,' Pan thought, 'First I don't know where my husband is, and now I have a roommate?!'  
  
"Hey Pan!" The voice called before returning to her breathing.  
  
"BRA? You're (moan) here too?"  
  
"Yeah... small world (eek) ne?"  
  
"How far apart?"  
  
"4 minutes, you?"  
  
"3."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
The door burst open again to revile two very tired, very nervous men, "We're here!"  
  
Pan was about to talk, when suddenly pain started in her abdomen and spread throughout her body. She sat forward and screamed in pain.  
  
Trunks was hurt. It knew this was gonna hurt Pan, but he began to wonder if she was going to be able to handle it. "Pan," he murmured as he sat next two her own the bed and slipped his hand under hers. He kissed her softly on the side of the head, "Keep going Hun, you're doing great."  
  
Pan wanted to cry as the pain died down once again, "It hurts so much though Trunks... I don't know if I can do this... and I'm a Saiya-jin..."  
  
"Saiya-jin or not, it takes great courage to do this..."  
  
Suddenly Bra sat up and clung to Goten's arm. She looked up at him with pain and hurt in her eyes, "Help me..."  
  
"Oh Bra," Goten said, also sitting next to her, "hang in there..."  
  
*****************************************  
  
Gohan paced impatiently, "If she is in ANY pain, I'll tear Trunks apart... starting with his very personal parts."  
  
"Nonsense," Videl said looking up from her magazine, "You'll do nothing of the sort."  
  
"Why aren't you worried?"  
  
"Because I was Pan once. I panicked enough."  
  
Bulma and Vegeta can running in, "They're all in there?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Huh?" Gohan asked, "Who's 'they're all'?"  
  
"Oh Gohan silly," Videl said pulling her Saiya-jin hubby into the seat next to her, "Bra and Goten are having a baby too."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asked, "Wow, at 38 my brother is finally gonna be a Daddy. And I'll be an Uncle!"  
  
"Uh, yeah... And a Grandpa."  
  
Gohan shot back up, "If she feels any pain I swear..."  
  
Bulma looked down at Videl, "How many has it been?"  
  
"12 and counting..."  
  
"Wow," Bulma said shrugging, "His mother did worse..."  
  
Videl laughed.  
  
***********************************  
  
8 am.  
  
Tired, angry, and thoroughly exhausted. They had cramps all up and down their backs. Pain came and went faster. Their moods swung more than a little girl on a swing. And the women were worse...  
  
"How much (censored) (censored) faster is this gonna take?!" Pan screamed at the doctor who was checking everything out.  
  
"Anytime now," He said standing, "Both ladies are at 9 centimeters."  
  
"And what the (censored) does that mean?"  
  
Trunks nor Goten commented. The doctor was forced to cross the line, "It means you only have one more centimeter to go."  
  
"Until what?!" Bra shouted, "Until I can buy myself and ice-cream cone?!"  
  
Trunks and Goten once again said nothing. The doctor answered, "Until you can start to push..."  
  
"Trunks!" Pan shouted, "I want to push nnnNNNNNNOOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!"  
  
Trunks tightened his grip on her arms as he heard Bra start to scream as well.  
  
When everything died down, Pan laid back and opened one eye, "I think my kid wants out... it just got that extra centimeter for ya..."  
  
The Doctor forced Pan legs back up, "You Mrs. Briefs, are correct."  
  
Bra pointed to her legs, "I want to be checked."  
  
The doctor did as instructed. Without telling Bra whether or not she had joined Bra in climbing another step, he stood and picked up the phone, "We're gonna need another OB doc in room 999. We got two infants who want out."  
  
***********************************************  
  
10 am.  
  
"One more time ladies."  
  
"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GONNA SAY THAT BEFORE IT'LL BE THE LAST TIME?"  
  
"Uhh... this is it Mrs. Son."  
  
"How the HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bra grabbed her legs and pushed until she thought her eyes would pop out of her head.  
  
A similar scream came from the other side of the room and Pan pushed for her final time. Trunks whispered to Pan a question, and when she surprisingly nodded he walked down the side of the bed. The looked at what the doctor was doing and a disgusted look came onto his face, "Uh. Oh Pan! How are... you... doing this?!" When Pan snorted he walked back up and took her hand.  
  
Bra's wails stopped first, and were replaced by new ones. Trunks looked a VERY shaky Goten straight in the eyes. "I-I..." Goten mumbled, "I'm a... a... a... fath...father..."  
  
Trunks wanted to chuckle, but turned back when his own wife's screaming was replaced.  
  
"Daddies..." The doctors said, "Do you want to cut your children's cord."  
  
Upon getting approval from their wives, Trunks and Goten pulled themselves down to the foot of the bed, and took the scissors. With shaky hands they cut where they were told. The infants were wrapped in pink blankets and handed to Trunks and Goten. Goten froze like a stick, while Trunks rocked back and forth trying to get his new baby stop crying.  
  
"Congrats, you both had daughters."  
  
"YES!" Pan shouted, "I win Mr. Briefs, you will pay up when we get home!"  
  
"Uhhh, Pan?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Should we name her first?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Goten had managed to walk back up by Bra and hand their daughter to her. "I got a name for this one..."  
  
Bra looked up at him. He'd been so nervous. She had no idea he had even thought that their baby would need a name, "What name would that be Goten?"  
  
Goten sat next to Bra and stroked their daughter's blue fuzz on the top of her head, "Let's name her Kei. It's means pure, and you can't get any purer than this."  
  
"Kei. I like Kei. Okay Pure One. That is what you will be called."  
  
"What about this one?" Trunks asked pointing to the baby girl with blue eyes and black fuzz that lay quietly in her father's arms.  
  
"Michi."  
  
"Why Michi?" Trunks asked Pan, curious as to why Pan would choose this name.  
  
"If they name theirs a name that means Pure," Pan informed him, "I want ours to be named Righteous Way."  
  
"Okay, Michi it is."  
  
"Welcome into the world Michi and Kei. I hope you like it here," Goten said softly as his daughter yawned and fell asleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
3 years later....  
  
"Mommy Mommy!" little Michi shouted hopping up and down, "Daddy taught me how to count by nines today!"  
  
"Ohh," Pan said looking down at her daughter, "How would that be?"  
  
"Okay," the young girl inhaled and began to count, "Nine..." she thought slowly, "Nine... ummmm...." she started to count on her fingers, "Nine. Nine.... No wait!" she counted on her fingers again, "Yeah, Nine..."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "I bet this is revenge of the Daddy's for-"  
  
"Auntie Pan!" Kei shouted running into the kitchen by her cousin, "Daddy taught me how to count by Sixes!"  
  
"You told me Kei..."  
  
"But I know it better this time!"  
  
"Nine!" Michi shouted.  
  
"Six!" Kei retorted.  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"Hey girls," Pan said pointing out the window, "look who's here!"  
  
"Daddy! Uncle! Aunt!" Michi shouted, "Great Grampy Goku and big brother Trunks are here!"  
  
"Hey guys!" Goku shouted, "How are you little ones doing?"  
  
"Daddy says I could become a Super Saiya-jin any day now!" Michi stated proudly.  
  
"Wow!" Goku grinned.  
  
Michi hopped down from her Great Grandfather's arms and ran to her older brother, "Hey Bro, guess what!"  
  
"What is it Sis?"  
  
"Daddy taught me how to count by 9's, you wanna hear...?"  
  
**********************************  
  
~Fin~  
  
That ends All's fair in home, love, and war! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! If you wanna know more about Michi, she's in my Aishiteru fic, and will be in future ones also. Trunks Jr. is featured in Through Her Eyes, in a different timeline.  
  
Check out my new site: http://www.geocities.com/ssj2inochi/home.html  
  



End file.
